guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flame Djinn's Haste
Looks like a good finishing off skill for Ele fire shadow stepping spikes. >> Trace 20:28, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Also a nice addition to PBAoE ele farming builds.DKS01 04:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Who is this mysterious Djinn who has 2 different hastes? Assassinman 02:19, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Who says it's the same djinn? I mean we've seen a Flame Djinn in Sorrow's already(though he didn't have any haste...), maybe there will be more djinn's in Nightfall, including a water one. Actually, considering a djinn stems from Arabic/Middle Eastern mythology, I'd say there may be a very good chance we see more djinn's in Nightfall...DKS01 04:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Weve already seen Some Water djinn durring the PvE event. So its pretty much confrimed that the theres going to be multiple djinn in nightfall. ~ Zero rogue x 18:31, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::Right on about that part :) --Relyk 03:29, 15 February 2007 (CST) Flame Djinn note I do not belive that the Flame Djinn's Haste Skill looks like the Fire Djinn From Golden sun. (see link Golden Sun Fire Djinn) Anyone agree? ~ Zero rogue x 18:31, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Agreed. It looks more like Flame Djinn. --Buzzer 10:51, 26 October 2006 (CDT) German Bug You move 33% slower if you play in Germany? :I think it's just the skill description. I don't know myself, but from the wording, it seems it's just the skill description and actual effect is not affected. 58.24.194.160 19:26, 2 January 2007 (CST) Duration Change Seems ANet decided to sneak a bunch of skill changes in unnoticed during the update, this now lasts significantly longer. 12:22, 20 January 2007 (CST) Flame Burst Isn't this just an overpowered Flame Burst? It even costs less! Flame Burst has less recharge time and bigger splash range. :This skill is way too powerful comparing to Inferno. Same cost, cast and recharge, with only a slight less dmg, but with great Speed Buff enchantment. Either this skill need nerf or Inferno needs buff. --DragonLord 06:00, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::You're comparing apples and oranges. Inferno wasn't meant as a speed buff, and this skill isn't meant as a damage producer. Sora267 22:05, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::However, if you put this in your skill bar, when you need both a PBAoE, and a speed buff, you're getting a good PBAoE and a speed buff in one. If you're in short supply of spare skill slots, this'll just totally eclipse Inferno. Although, that's not really a situation that ever happens outside of Ele bomb farming. Anyway... if this wasn't meant as a damage producer, wouldn't it have no damage, like Storm Djinn's Haste? Obviously it's meant to produce damage to some extent. --Salamandra 22:05, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::It probably has the damage to make it seem more logical based on the name and icon and description. I meant that it wasn't meant as a MAIN damage producer, like attack skills. Its primary focus is a speed buff, and that's what it delivers. - -Sora267 15:15, 18 March 2007 (CDT) "skills should not be balanced against their shitty counterparts... Skills need to be balanced for the current play environment, not against terrible skills that try and fail to do the same thing." Quoted from Wasteland Squidget. --Theonemephisto 15:22, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Flame Djinn's Haste or Storm Djinn's Haste? to me, Flame Djinn's Haste looks way better then Storm, but seems to me that people are using storm djinn's way more often.--marcopolo47 20:28, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Storm djinn's requires less of an investment. At five air, you get 15s; at five fire, you get 10s. For the majority of builds in PvP, flame's damage is unwanted/irrelevant. --Fyren 21:08, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Seems to me that Flame djinns is better because air magic eles are almost non-exhistant in pvp --Shale 07:43, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ahh ok, i dont really pvp, so that doesnt really apply to me..--marcopolo47 21:11, 9 March 2007 (CST) :pvp seems like it should be more fire based than air based--Shale 07:44, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Air eles are not non-existent, watch any gvg match — Skuld 07:48, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I've now seen a couple of mind blast flag runners but air remains more common. However FDH quickly becomes more energy efficient than SDH so if attributes aren't an issue I'd go for that. Phool 09:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Wrong notes? I dont know y it says This skill has the .75sec delay aftercast... because its not!!! It's an enchanment and you can cast IMMEADIATLY after it! I tried itBig Bow 18:07, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :I will 100% guarantee you this skill causes aftercast. M s4 18:16, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Have u tested it yet?... There is no aftercast! ::Dude, of course I have tested this, 1/2 the time a fire ele has this in my party, and i am positive that he does not stop for a quarter of a second and go back running right away. M s4 22:06, 10 May 2007 (CDT) May someone test this out with an ele plz and confirm. :Tested and there is normal aftercast --Buzzer 06:07, 11 May 2007 (CDT)